


Tumblr Prompts

by freecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Drinking, Fluff, High School, Jealous Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, Weddings, rape mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freecas/pseuds/freecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are one-shots that I wrote for tumblr prompts. You're welcome to send me more :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't trust me.

“Stop ignoring me, Cas.”

Sam had never left them alone for so long. He should’ve been back an hour ago but he texted that there was something he had forgotten to do so Castiel had to babysit Dean longer than both of them wanted. They knew that the moment Dean feels comfortable enough he would start playing with Castiel’s head. Castiel knew that his emotions could eventually betray his senses.

“Cas. I know you have a lot to tell me now, do ya?”

Castiel leaned on the iron wall and sighed, looking at the clock impatiently. He glanced over at Dean, who was tied up to the chair and quickly averted his gaze. He felt nervous.

“Come on, Cas, let’s talk.”

Castiel had never liked this room, or the one in the Bobby’s house. They’re too human -- an invention meant to hide liars and theives and killers -- and at the same time they reminded him of the Lucifer’s cage.

“Aw, baby, don’t be like that.”

Castiel swallowed and turned around, facing Dean for the first time since he had walked into the room.

“Don’t call me that,” he snapped and regretted it at once. He sounded too hurt.

Dean smiled at finally getting Castiel to say something. He looked too smug for a person tied up to a chair and unable to do anything but talk. He was smiling widely, half of his face covered in blood; his eyes black, emotionless, hollow.

"Why are you so angry, Cas? What is it?” he sounded so honest. Castiel tensed, hating himself for letting his guard down for even a mere second. This was not Dean. “Did I do something that hurt you? Was it something I said maybe?”

“Shut up.”

This was as close to a nightmare as it could get. When he was a human dreams did not bother him that much. He knew what dreams were and what purpose they served so he didn’t feel troubled by them. But this?

He wanted to get out of here, never see that face again.

“I don’t think I’ve been good to you these last few months, have I?” That was Dean’s voice, his soothing tone, the very words that Dean would say. But it was not Dean. Castiel breathed out. “With kicking you out - twice - and saying really rude things to you. You didn’t deserve it.”

Castiel glanced at Dean and got lost at once. Nothing in him looked demonish, his eyes - the brightest color of green, his features soft and a warm smile covering his face. Even the blood on his face looked like something to be cleared off rather than something fitting.

“I hurt you, Cas,” Dean said again, sounding so, so Dean. Castiel blinked, looking around the room, somewhere, anywhere but at Dean, “I hurt you bad, didn’t I?”

Castiel didn’t know if Dean was doing to him something, because he suddenly felt dizzy. “Shut up, Dean,” he repeated coming closer to him, his fist clenching. “Please, shut up.”

Castiel felt dizzy. He wondered if Dean was doing something to him. If he somehow got a hold on the whole being tied up thing and found the way to get out.

Dean looked up as if he knew what Castiel’d been thinking aout. Seeing him made Castiel’s breath hitch. How many times had Dean looked at him just like that when Castiel was there to save him, to help him? That very same barely-there smile, those very same wide eyes.

“I know you’re pissed at me, Cas. I understand. I mean, knowing about your feelings for me and still using you like I did?” Dean shook his head, “I must have been a really bad person back than.”

Castiel froze. “H-How…”

Dean smirked and Castiel felt his body shiver. Dean held their gazes for some time, as if reading him. There was something to him now that Castiel had never seen in old Dean — easiness, calmness. There was no weight of the world on his shoulders, he was careless and for some reason Castiel did not find it as unacceptable as he should’ve.

“I was afraid, Cas. You know, with both of us being guys and friends and all that crap,” Dean continued, “I was thinking too much into it, caring what people might think. But now? Now, I really don’t care about anything.”

Castiel turned away, breathing hard. Dean was messing with him. He had to be messing with.

“Cas,” and it was so soft, so warm. Castiel lifted his head, “You know that old me would never make you happy. Why do you want him back, huh? Cas, I can make you happy. I promise I can.”

Castiel felt his insides twitch. What if this wasn’t a lie? What did Dean gain from this? Castiel would never let him out, he possibly could not, Sam had the keys. So what was the profit?

“Why should I trust you?” He asked, turning back, “Give me a one good reason to trust you.”

Dean looked almost hurt. Castiel blinked, his breath hitching. He could not bare to look at Dean’s expression.

With a loud bang the lights went off. Castiel tensed, looking around but it was too dark to see anything. Everything was black. With his powers fading he could not even find the door. There was a clattering sound and Castiel stopped to breathe quieter. He gripped the angel blade and moved back where he knew the wall should’ve been. In the darkness of the room he felt something hot on his neck, but he was too slow to turn.

“You shouldn’t.”

Suddenly there was nothing.


	2. Are you ashamed?

The school pride, quarterback and honor student, Dean Winchester had never been the one to run from his problems. He faced them and more often than not, solved them. He used to think that it was mostly because he was strong and smart and everything, but right now - standing in the middle of a football field with hundreds of people looking at him - he realized that he had never faced the real dilemmas before.

He turned to look in front of himself, where Castiel - his former best friend and now his boyfriend of several weeks - was looking at him with his eyes shining and a total confidence in what he expected Dean to do. Dean knew what it was Cas wanted him to do, but he also knew that he wouldn’t do it, not with everyone watching them, not with his father sitting somewhere in the crowd, declaring proudly that it was his son in the field it’s his son.

He knew he would hate himself for doing that, but he did not have other choice. Therefore, he pat Cas’ shoulder and mumbled something along the lines of good luck to you too, Cas.

The game was a total disaster. Dean could not be more careless, making mistakes, losing his concentration. He could not push himself together no matter how much he tried, thinking about what he’d done. And Cas running there with the expression of hurt and anger written so clearly on his face did not really help. When Cas was surrounded by the opponents Dean shouted for him to pass the ball to him, but Cas looked at him with the expression of utter hatred and practically gave the ball to the opposing team.

By the end of the first period, Dean blamed himself for everything. The coach shouted at everyone, and Dean hated that because everyone in the room knew whose fault it really was. Their team had always been winning due to the team effort that Dean - the captain - so thoroughly worked on. And now everything went to hell because Dean was fucking scared of coming out as gay or bi or whatever the fuck he was.

The coach let them rest for the remaining five minutes and walked out of the room leaving them to their silent suffering. No one came to talk to Dean, no one wanted to so much as to look at him right now, because that was a clear defeat.

Dean sighed and leaned back wondering if it would have gone different if he was the man everyone believed him to be.

“I really don’t want to talk to you right now,” he heard a familiar voice and closed his eyes knowing what was about to come, “But I’m going to for the sake of the team. What the hell is wrong with you today, Winchester?”

Dean rubbed his eyes and breathed out. “Have no idea.”

Castiel - the sweetheart that he was - sat down next to Dean and when Dean glanced at him there was no sign of hatred or anger in his gaze. “Can’t you just stop thinking about us when you’re on the field and just… play? The way you used to.”

“You’re the one to talk, Cas? Why didn’t you pass me the damn ball when I was open?”

He saw the anger return to Castiel’s features and regretted the question he’d asked.

“Because I was freaking angry with you, Dean!” he almost shouted. And really, there was no reason to explain that, because Dean knew he was. After the way Dean treated him who wouldn’t be?

“Dean, are you ashamed of me? Of us?” Cas asked, “Because if you are… there’s no reason why we should continue doing this.”

Dean felt his heart jump to his throat, his eyes widening in disbelief, “You’re… you’re breaking up with me?”

He watched Cas swallow, avoiding his gaze. “I don’t want you doing something you are not comfortable with, Dean,” he said and then looked right at Dean, “I accepted myself. We can try again when you’ve accepted yourself.”

Speaker announced the beginning of the second period and Castiel walked out, leaving Dean in a total loss of feelings and thoughts.

Dean closed his eyes again, reminding himself of how they had started. It was innocent at the beginning, just something Dean wanted to test, Cas agreed to help him with it, being more informed in the matter than Dean was. Just simple touches, shared breathes, and suddenly Dean knew he never wanted it to stop.

When they had started dating just several weeks ago, it felt right. He didn’t want to lose it now.

He ran out to the applause of the crowd, waving them as he’d always done, only today he had no idea how they could win the game. He had just a few moments until the game started to make up his mind about the tactics, and also about Cas. Everyone gathered in a circle and Dean told his teammates to try their best because the team hadn’t lost in two years and they were not going to lose now. With a slack sense of excitement not really believing in the possibility of winning the game, the team supported Dean anyway.

With the speaker announcing the beginning of the second period Dean knew he had just several seconds to do something that would influence his whole life.

“Hey, Cas!” he shouted running after his friend until he stopped and looked at Dean with expression of total misunderstanding, “Wait a minute!”

“What are you doing, Dean?” he was still bitter from everything Dean had done to him that night, but Dean knew he could make it up to him.

“Something I should’ve done before.”

Dean did not think about his father or the crowd or the game anymore. When he stepped closer to Cas the only thing that mattered was his best friend who had been there for Dean since Dean could remember. And here, now, admitting his love for that person was the only way Dean could say thank you.

When their lips touched Dean could fucking swear everything fell silent, the noise of the crowd, the music, the shouting, even the speaker shut the fuck up finally. But maybe it was just him.

Cas smiled into the kiss and whispered, “Look at someone growing a pair of balls.”

His eyes were shining and Dean knew that he had done the right thing.

“Shut up and kiss me.”


	3. Such a jerk

“Dean, you’re being unreasonable,” Castiel stated, crossing his arms on his chest and looking at Dean like he was the biggest jerk on this planet. Dean glanced down at their five-year-old son who, even though adopted, was the exact copy of Cas – blue eyes, dark hair, arms crossed on his chest and the expression of utter disappointment in his daddy.

“Unreasonable? Cas, you’re kidding, right?” Dean tried keeping his voice down because it seemed like everyone in the toy store was looking at them now.

And weren’t they a sight to be seen? Two grown-ass men with stubble and dirty clothes standing in the Barbie section of the toy store and arguing over a toy for their kid.

“Cas, I’m not buying my son a doll and that’s a final!” Dean snapped unable to keep this conversion going, “He can have anything he wants! Hell, I’ll buy every car in this goddamn store but I’m not buying that thing!” He gestured to the Barbie doll his son was holding in his hands.

“But I don’t want a car,” the boy mumbled, “I want a doll!”

“Doll is off the menu, okay?!” Dean shouted. The boy started and Dean was suddenly aware of how loud his voice had gotten.

Castiel shook his head, his lips tight. Dean glanced at their son and saw that the anger was fast gone and instead Bobby Jr. was close to tears. Cas leaned down and took the toy from the boy’s hands.

“Come on, Robert, don’t be upset. We’ll stop for a pie. Hopefully, that’s not off the menu,” with that he picked their son up, hugging him tightly, “Sometimes you act like such a jerk, Dean.”

He spared Dean one last glance and walked out of the store, carrying Bobby Jr. to the car.

Dean looked at the doll that Cas had shoved to him and sighed. He really didn’t want it to come to this. He just wanted his son to be manly; like cars and rock music and guns and… girls?

Dean chuckled to himself. He was married to a dude for god’s sake and he was acting like a goddamn straight guy. He ran his hand through his hair and breathed out. He was a jerk.

He paid for the doll and walked to the car where Cas and Bobby were waiting for him, angry and hurt. Dean opened the back door of the car and squatted down. The boy glanced at him, his eyes full of tears.

“Hey, buddy, I… uhm,” Dean cleared his throat, “I’m really sorry. I was wrong,” he hold the doll out for his son to take, “Here.”

The boy’s face lit up with a huge smile. He grabbed the doll and hugged it – her? – really tight. “Thanks, daddy.”

Dean looked at Cas and there was so much love and adoration in his eyes he felt his cheeks go red. He cleared his throat again coming to his senses. “Okay, who’s up for some pie?”

Bobby Jr. cheered and Cas supported the idea.

Dean can get better at this, can he now?


	4. What happened doesn’t change anything

Castiel was sitting silently, hands folded neatly on his lap. He watched Dean pace the room, making circles in the tiny, dimly lit bedroom. Even though his heart was beating faster than usual, his breath a little bit more erratic than normaly, his hands shaking a bit, he tried not to move, giving Dean the space he needed right now.

No, Castiel was not nervous - well, maybe just a tiny bit - but his senses were stirred by Dean’ appearence more than his agitated moves. Yes, Dean looked - and now Cas knew what it trully meant - hot. He was wearing nothing but his pants. His hair - usually neatly done - was sticking in different directions; his skin was shiny with sweat and slightly pink. Castiel swallowed, his gaze wandering over Dean’s body freely.

And Dean might have sensed that, because he stopped at once and looked at Cas with a stern look. Anger mixed with shame.

“Put something on, for godssake!” he shouted finally, picking his shirt up from the floor and pulling it on.

Castiel looked over his body, realising that he was sitting completely naked. Apart from the tie that was hanging from his neck. But his nakedness did not seem as an issue ten minutes ago, so he did not understand why it was being an issue now. Apart from that, his body was dirty and he’d rather shower first before putting some clothes on.

Before he could say that, a pair of pants hit his head.

“Okay,” Dean said and once again started pacing the room, shutting his eyes tightly and averting looking at Castiel, “Okay.”

Castiel took the pants from his head and lay them over his bare lap.

“Okay,” Dean repeated, and Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Finally, Dean turned around to look at him and Castiel smiled. He didn’t know why he did that. It just felt right to smile at Dean. From this moment on he wanted to smile for Dean as much as he could.

“What happened,” Dean almost whispered, his cheeks red again, “Th-that thing… It doesn’t… doesn’t change anything. Do you understand?” Dean sounded out of breath so Castiel nodded.

“Of course, Dean.” Dean gave a sigh of relief at that. “You’ve been my friend for a long time and the fact that we had sex doesn’t change that.”

For a moment Dean stood in the center of the room completely still, looking not as much at Cas as through him, as if he was struck with some kind of realization. Then his eyes closed and he bowed his head, hands running through his hair.

“Oh my god! We had sex!”

Castiel blinked and nodded slowly.

“Why did we do that?!” Dean shouted, “Why?! Why on Earth did we do that?!”

Dean didn’t say anything after that so Castiel took it as a question that Dean expected him to answer. So he did.

“Because we feel deep empathy and devotion towards each other, and felt that bundaries of friendship could not let us express those feeling in their fullness, so we decided to break them. Which led to sex.”

Dean gave him a stern look, “Once again, Cas. Never answer a rhetorical question.” 

Castiel watched Dean’s expression change from anger and loss to acceptence. 

“You… you are an angel of the Lord, Cas,” Dean said, his voice calm this time, his eyes looking at Castiel directly, “You think… you think this,” Dean gestured between them, “is okay?”

Castiel smiled again. He stood up, pants falling on the floor, and walked towards Dean. He put his hands on Dean’s neck, his thumbs ran over Dean’s cheeks softly.

“In my existance, I had witnessed a lot of evil, a lot of wrong. But this,” and Castiel leaned closer, sealing their lips, the same way Dean did several hours ago, when they were kind of drunk, kind of happy, kind of careless, when there were no questions asked, and no answeres needed.

When Cas pulled back, Dean’s eyes were still closed.

“This feels like the rightest thing I’ve ever done.”

Dean smiled at him and nodded shyly, “Honestly speaking, I feel the same.” 

And from somewhere across the bunker, Sam whispered, “Fucking finally!”


	5. I'm gonna be sick.

Castiel tried not to laugh. He really, really did. But, judging from Dean’s expression, he didn’t manage to keep his emotions under control. Now, when he was human, it was hard for him to keep his emotions in check.

Dean glared at him one more time and turned away. His face fell at once at the sight before him.

“Monsters,” he mumbled, and Castiel almost giggled, but covered his face in time, “Fucking savages.”

When Sam brought out a huge bouquet of white roses, Dean’s eyebrows lifted and eyes widened almost comically. Castiel knew what was coming, so he stood next to Dean and touched his shoulder sympathetically. Dean didn’t react. He watched closely as the bouquet was attached to the trunk of the Impala, among with the other flowers and balloons.

“No, I can’t watch this,” Dean grumbled and turned away, “I’m gonna be sick.”

Castiel could not help his smile, especially now, when they were face to face. He still could see the Impala. It was decorated in the most traditional and beautiful way possible. Sam made sure it would be. Castiel actually felt happy to watch the Impala get ready for the event.

But at the same time, he could understand Dean’s distress.

“Dean,” he said, searching Dean’s eyes, “Look at me.”

And Dean did, glaring at Cas like it was his fault this was happening. Castiel only smiled wider.

“This was your wish, right?” he asked carefully.

Dean sighed, “Yes, but… but I didn’t know that Sam would–if I knew I…”

“You’d what?” Castiel asked, smile sealed on his lips, “You’d never propose?”

Dean gave him the most betrayed look and Castiel felt his insides warm up.

“How dare you.”

Castiel giggled. There was a peck of amusement in Dean’s eyes as well, and Castiel stepped closer to feel Dean’s breath on his lips. Making one final step, he hugged Dean, trying to calm him down.

“Then bear with it. Just for one night. For me.”

He felt Dean’s shoulders fall, his hands cupped the back of Castiel’s neck and Castiel breathed out into the croock of Dean’s neck.

“I’m too much in love with you to say no.”

Castiel’s heart skipped a bit and he swallowed.

“I know,” he mumbled, “That’s why I said yes.”


	6. Please put it DOWN

Two months of planning, three weeks of getting ready, a million of years of coming out to Sam, one long ass trip to a grossly expensive shop with a terribly excited Sam riding a shotgan - and all of that IN VAIN.

Dean was watching, his heart falling to million peaces, as Cas started sorting out the shelf that DIDN’T ACTUALLY NEED TO BE SORTED OUT that much. Nobody ever touched that shelf. He didn’t think that anyone paid that shelf any attention. No one wanted that shelf clean. And now - out of nowhere - Cas desided that he wanted to sort it out.

And so Dean waited. He thought that he would be able to brush it off, when the moment came. But when Cas’ fingers touched a skillfully hidden box, Dean’s legs straightened up and carried him to Cas, who was already studying the small bluish box.

“Dean, what is–”

“PLEASE PUT IT DOWN!”

Castiel started at Dean’s sudden scream. Dean froze not knowing what to do now. Should he take the box from Cas? Should he propose? But it was too soon. They’ve been going out for a little bit more than 5 months. It was too soon. Cas would freak out, he wouldn’t say ‘no’, but he wouldn’t say ‘yes’ either. It’d be weird after that. Their friendship would fall apart. Their relationship would fall apart.

What has Dean done?

“Cas, I–This is–I didn’t–Look, I know th-that… You don’t have to…”

Cas was standing there, no idea of what the hell was going on. His head was tilted to one side and the box was tightly held in his hand.

Okay, this was the moment. They’ve been friends for almost 7 years. And that is long enough. So Dean desided to just go with it. He kneeled down, not believing in what he was actually doing.

“Dean?”

“Shut up.”

There was a moment of silence. Dean cleared his throat, sighed and looked up.

“Dean, I don’t think now is a good time for a blowjob.”

Dean felt his cheeks blush. “THIS IS NOT WHAT IT IS!”

Cas’ eyebrows lifted, “Oh.”

A fucking ‘oh’. Okay, Dean. You can do that. It’s simple.

Dean cleared his throat again, “All right then,” he looked up again, “Cas, I… I want us…” he breathed in and out once again, “Will you… Cas… You are the… the…”

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas said suddenly, smiling to him sweetly, “But you don’t need to kneel to tell me that.”

Dean’s heart skipped a bit. Yes, he loved Cas. And Cas loved him. So what was his problem?

“Cas, open the box.”

When Cas lifted the top of the box, his hands were shaking a little. There was a silent gasp and he covered his mouth with a free hand.

“Dean,” he looked at Dean, tears in his eyes, and leaned down to kiss him, “Yes.”

A silver ring was glittering between his fingers, both of their names engraved on its insides.


	7. Can I keep you?

Dean was drunk. Really drunk. He hadn’t gotten that drunk in… since Sammy had graduated college. And that was almost five years ago. So let’s just say a long ass time.

Dean drank on a daily basis, and it was not uncommon for him to empty one or two bottles of whiskey a day. But this time it was different. Dean didn’t remember the exact moment when he got drunk, but when he stood up to go pee, the room started spinning around him, and Dean realized that he was really fucking drunk. So, he said that out loud.

Someone laughed. Several someones actually. Dean was drinking in a company of people he had never seen before. What the hell, he figured sitting down again. They sounded like fun. So, Dean continued doing what he had been doing before he had gotten up to pee.

“What were your names again?” a girl in the company asked.

Someone laughed and a brown haired dude came to rescue, “Well, hello~o~o~o. I’m Gabe, remember?” he said, pointing at himself. Then he grabbed a guy that was sitting right next to him and pulled him to himself, “And this is my tiny little baby bro, Cas.”

The girls giggled and Dean noticed that the guy - Cas, he reminded himself - wasn’t having as much fun as everyone else.

“What’s up with him?” Dean asked bluntly and everyone’s attention was suddenly on him.

The Gabe guy shrug his shoulders, “He hates drinking.”

People around the table booed and the Cas guy bowed his head, as if he was apologizing for that. He actually was really cute. Through the drunk shroud, Dean could make out dark hair, blue eyes… really fucking kissable mouth.

Okay, Winchester. Control yourself. Keep the macho attitude. You can do that.

“Hey, hey now!” Gabe shouted, “He’s my bro! Yes, it’s true, he has some issues, but… he’s working on them, right, brother?” Cas’ head shot up and he shook his head lightly, “YES!” announced Gabe, grabbing a bottle of vodka and standing up (they were all sitting on the floor, Dean realized), “Today! Tonight! Only tonight! My brother will empty this bottle all by himself!” for a second it was silent and then Gabe added, “Or I’ll do it. And I’m allergic to vodka, by the way,” and he winked to his brother.

Everyone applauded and cheered. Except for Dean who was watching the Cas guy intently. He didn’t believe that that shy quiet guy, who only showed up to the party to look after his older brother and take him home once the party was over, would actually get drunk. He really wanted to witness it.

And he did. At first Cas didn’t want to drink, but after Gabe threatened to drink the whole bottle by himself, Cas agreed. The guys were merciless to him, pouring him one shot after another, the girls only cheered, wanting to see the results. And Dean couldn’t blame them.

“It’s enough,” Cas said after there was just a quarter of the bottle left, “I’m awfully drunk, see?” and as if to prove a point, he stood up but his legs immediately bent under his weight and he fell. Right on Dean’s lap.

Dean felt his cheeks warm up, having this guy - this really hot drunk guy - laying on his lap, and swallowed, “Yep, he’s drunk.”

After that the attention the guy had been getting the whole night lessened. Dean helped him sit next to him, but he was a mess, his body refusing to keep him up, so he ended up placing his head on Dean’s shoulder. Which was… okay.

Dean looked around to find the guy’s brother, but he was nowhere to be seen. So that how it was, Dean figured, the guy made his brother drunk and ran away with some chick so his brother wouldn’t be a problem.

Dean felt bad for Cas. He would have never done anything like that to Sammy.

“Hey, you feeling okay?” he asked. The guy mumbled something under his breath and Dean figured he should take him upstairs and put him to bed. So the guy could sleep. Yes.

“Come on, man,” he mumbled, trying to push the guy up, but failing miserably, when the room started spinning around again. His legs bent under him and he fell on top of Cas, resulting in both of them falling on the floor. It didn’t hurt. Nothing hurts when you’re drunk. So Dean just started laughing trying not to think about how messy they look - all sprawled on the floor hands and legs tingled together, drunk to the point of everything spinning in front of them. Dean just laughed.

“Well, at least you tried.”

At Cas’ low rumble Dean laughed even harder. He tried to sit up, but one of his hands happened to be crowded by the guy’s shoulders.

“Okay, let’s do this together,” Dean mumbled, trying and failing to free his hand, “Come on, man, help me here. I know you can.”

At that Cas closed his eyes and shook his head, “I must die. Of shame. Here, on the floor of the person’s house that I’m not even familiar with.”

Dean chuckled, still pulling his hand, “Don’t be overdramatic. You’re just drunk. You’re gonna be all fine and sober again in the morning.” He got his hand out, finally, and sat down. His head spun and Dean blinked slowly, trying to understand what had happened while they tried to make their way out.

The room was empty, which meant that all the rooms upstairs were occupied. Shit.

Dean sighed, “Let’s try again!”

It took two attempts for Dean to stand up and four more attempts to push Cas up to his legs. But once he managed to do that, the guy basically fell on him. Somehow, Dean managed to walk them out of the house. The fresh air hit him in the face and Dean felt a little bit more refreshed. He leaned on the wall of the house and did the same for the guy, making sure that he was standing and not falling down. Dean reached to his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes.

“What are you doing?”

Dean chuckled, putting a cigarette between his lips, “What does it look like I’m doing?”

The guy averted his gaze, and leaned his head back on the wall. “Are you going to rape me?”

The lighter flickered in Dean’s hand and Dean breathed in. “No offence, but you don’t look like an easy rape target,” he replied, putting the lighter back into the pocket. The guy shrugged, so Dean decided that it’d be best to drop the topic.

“I’m Dean, by the way,” he said instead.

The guy turned to look at him. His gaze was blurry but serious. “I thought you were Michael.”

Dean chuckled, “Why would you think that?”

Cas shrugged, “You look like a typical Michael.”

This guy was weird. Dean liked it. He met too many people who tried to fit into some kind of types. Dean hated types, even though he tried to come out as a macho type guy himself. 

But this guy. Dean shook his head and inhaled, “You’re fucking weird.”

There was a moment of silence. And then the guy spoke again. “And you’re fucking hot.”

Dean choked at that, never expecting this guy to say stuff like that. But Cas only shrugged again.

“I wouldn’t actually mind if you wanted to rape me. But would that be rape in that case? I guess, I’m just trying to imply that I want to have sex with you,”

Dean’s eyebrows lifted, an amusing smile flickering on his lips. “You’re gay.”

The guy gave him the most ‘no shit sherlock’ look ever. “And you’ve been staring at my lips for the whole night. But I just supposed that we shouldn’t state the obvious.”

Dean chuckled again. He liked this guy. “Is this why you don’t drink usually? Because you start flirting with guys?” He noticed that the guy swallowed. Jackpot. 

Dean threw away the cigarette and stepped aside, “Let’s keep moving.”

“You’re bossy,” the guy stated, but let Dean pull his hand over Dean’s shoulders and take him by the waist, “Where are you taking me anyway?”

“To my car.”

“I knew it,” the guy grumbled.

Dean sighed, “I’m not gonna rape you, man!”

They walked slowly, but eventually they reached the Impala. Dean helped the guy lean on her hood, while he looked for the keys.

“Are you bi?” Cas asked suddenly and the keys fell from Dean’s hands.

“What the fuck man?” Dean shouted, kneeling down to find the keys in the darkness. He found them fast enough, but realized that his cheeks were still warm.

“Are you bi?” the guy repeated, “Have you had sex with a guy before?”

Dean cleared his throat and opened the door. His face was burning and he avoided Cas’ gaze, when he helped his sit inside.

“You’re blushing,” he said, when Dean got him sitting in the passenger sit.

Dean rolled his eyes, “I thought we weren’t suppose to state the obvious.”

The guy chuckled and pulled Dean down suddenly, their lips sealing in a messy kiss. It was anything but perfect, and still Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ head and deepened the kiss, trying to get as much from it as he could.

When they parted, their breaths were out of control. 

“I like you,” the guy stated, “I’ll keep you.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head, “You’re fucking weird.”


	8. What is he upset about?

“What is he upset about?” Dean didn’t mean the question to leave his lips.

“Huh?” Sam tore his gaze off a book held tightly in his hands, not really paying attention to what Dean was saying.

“The guy… uhm…” the name of the strange quiet kid was on the tip of Dean’s tongue.

At that point Sam’s attention was fully with Dean. He glanced at the guy Dean was pointing at and pursed his lips, “Castiel, Dean. His name is Castiel.”

Dean snapped his fingers, “ _Cas_! Exactly!”

Sam rolled his eyes and returned to reading the book, “I’m surprised that you could recall the boy that has been our neighbor since god knows how long.”

Dean shoved Sam lightly, “Tune down the sarcasm, bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam replied immediately and Dean suppressed a smile, looking down at his fast growing brother.

Dean’s attention was back on Castiel. The guy looked really sad. Well, he had never been the one to show any emotions, but Dean has never seen him so disturbed before. He looked almost anxious.

“He really looks sad, Sam,” Dean said, and Sam finally looked at the guy long enough to see what Dean was talking about.

“Well, maybe he was suspended,” Sam suggested, “You’d better worry about yourself, Dean. It has been your third suspension this  _week_.”

Dean wasn’t listening to Sam though. He thought about quiet neighbor kid Castiel. He was never too loud or too much of a problem, as his parent used to say whenever Castiel’s father had to be away for couple of days and asked Dean’s parents to look after him.

Dean was happy to have a boy of his age over at his place. Dean suggested the play games and it always took some time for Cas to agree to play with Dean.

Come to think of it they were really close back in the days. Dean tried to remember the reason they drifted apart, but nothing came to his mind. It was like one day they stopped playing together and no one questioned it.

Dean didn’t know why he was doing it, but his legs took him to where Castiel was sitting, anxiously tugging at the hem of his neatly ironed shirt.

“Hey,” Dean said softly, “Cas, right?”

Castiel took some time to acknowledge Dean’s presence. When he did, he furrowed his brows but said nothing. Dean held his gaze lost in Castiel’s eyes. He remembered those eyes. He remembered complimenting on those eyes.

Dean felt his cheeks go red and looked away.

“Are you seriously asking me my name, Dean?”

Fuck. When did Castiel’s voice get so… hot. Dean licked his lips while processing the question.

“Uhm, yeah?”

Cas didn’t reply for some time and Dean realized how stupid that question was. They used to be best friends. Long time ago, but still.

“Yeah,” Dean repeated, hanging his head, “That was an asshole question.”

Castiel nodded, “Yes, it was.”

Dean chuckled. He forgot how matter of fact Cas has always been. He didn’t try to defend Dean by saying that it was okay to ask that kind of stuff, he agreed that Dean was being an asshole. And that was kind of comforting actually.

“So, what are you doing here?” Dean asked, gesturing to the principal’s office, “I thought you were one of the  _good_  guys.”

Dean expected Castiel to get angry but surprisingly he did not. He huffed out and Dean could swear that was the closest to a smile he had seen Cas display in a long time.

“I broke someone’s arm,” Castiel admitted quietly.

Dean felt his eyebrows lift up, “You did  _what_?”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, “He was being a homophobic asshole and someone had to show him that he was wrong.”

Suddenly Dean burst out laughing. Principal’s secretary gave him a stern look and he apologized for being so loud. Castiel was smiling though and Dean smiled too, getting to see Castiel’s smile.

“Didn’t know you had it in you,” Dean admitted, “Nicely done, man.”

Castiel nodded, “Yes, it was.”

He was sad again. Dean didn’t understand it. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Castiel was way ahead of him.

“It’s my father. He’s a Christian. When he finds out what really happened he will be…” Castiel took his time searching for the right word, “angry. He’s in there right now.”

Castiel pointed to the principal’s door and Dean saw two silhouettes behind the yellow glass. He could relate to Castiel’s nervousness. He had still to come out to his dad as bisexual, so he wasn’t exactly the one to judge Cas’ panic.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright,” Dean heard himself saying, shoving Cas gently, “He won’t always be around, you know.”

Castiel looked at him with an expression that Dean couldn’t quite read and Dean was suddenly afraid that he had said something wrong.

“You said the same thing that day,” Cas said suddenly. He must have seen Dean’s confusion, because he frowned again, his head tilting to the side, “You don’t remember, do you?”

There was a picture, lost words that Dean could quite place in his memory. He had said the same very sentence to Cas, long time ago. And that was why they stopped talking, stopped being friends.

Dean tried to pull the whole picture together, but the door opened suddenly and Castiel was standing up, his head held high, as if he was ready for whatever it was to come. There was no sign of an anxious boy that has been sitting next to Dean just couple of minutes ago.

“Castiel, we’re going home.”

And that was it. The man took Cas away. The word  _again_  popped up in Dean’s mind.

“Mr. Winchester,” the principal sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, “Why am I not surprised?”

Dean stood up at once, grinning to the woman that he grew kind of fond of, “Hello, Mrs. Harvelle. You look exceptionally good today.”

Ellen sighed and walked into her office. Dean walked behind her, gestured Sam to wait for him and closed the door. He knew what was to come: she would ask him what did he do this time, Dean would admit that he didn’t do his homework and she would give him a lecture on how smart he was and how he was burying his future into the ground.

All the while Dean would not stop thinking about Cas and how they used to be best friends, and how Dean did something stupid and they stopped being friends. He wanted to talk to Cas again, he wanted to find out what had happened between them.

On the way home Dean flipped through his phone looking for Castiel’s number. He smiled, typing a text.

_Hey, wanna hang out?_

 


	9. He's an enthusiast.

It was Dean’s birthday and Castiel had the best present for him this time. Usually, he would get Dean something that Cas liked (like a cute jumper or a cactus or a cat) and Dean would act as if he liked the present but after some time be a total ass about it.

This time though Castiel knew that he had hit the Jackpot. And if he hadn’t been sure about it before, the look on Dean’s face said it all.

“No. Freaking. Way.” Dean’s eyes were comically wide, he looked like a child on Christmas, “Cas, how––what–– _how_?”

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, trying to calm him down, “Well, do you remember that time you told me about the show and I said that I’ve heard about it somewhere?” he waited for Dean to nod, “Well, it turns out that I’ve heard the name from Gabriel. He’s one of the producers of the show.”

Dean turned to him his eyes somehow even wider than before, “And you  _forgot_  that?!”

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. He saw the actor who played the main character walk in their direction and adjusted Dean’s scarf.

“I believe it’s proper to say ‘Go get them, tiger’ in this scenario,” Castiel said and turned Dean around.

The actor smiled, showing off his white even teeth and stretched out his arm for Dean to shake. Dean did that, slowly, as if not believing that it was real.

“So, you’re Mr. Novak’s brother?” he asked looking at Dean.

Dean was silent, looking at the actor as if he was an angel that came down from the heavens above. Castiel rolled his eyes and stepped forward, deciding to fill an awkward silence.

“I believe that’s me,” he said, stretching his arm and shaking the actors hand, “This is Dean. He’s an enthusiast.”

The actor’s brows shot up and Dean cleared his throat, “A  _fan_. I’m––I’m a fan, if you… if you wanna be, you know, ex––exact.”

Somewhere in between talking Dean’s voice got lower and his head hang down and Castiel could swear Dean behaved like a five year old girl.

Actor watched Dean closer, and then the realization was fast on his face, “Oh! That’s nice to know, Dean.”

Dean lifted his head and they held their gazes for a while and… Okay, that was enough for today. Castiel huffed out a breath and stepped closer to Dean, taking him by his hand.

“Do you know what  _else_  Dean is?” he asked loud enough to attract the actor’s attention, “My boyfriend.”

He must have said something right because the actor backed up for a second and held his arms in a surrounding motion, his lips forming an  _oh_.

“Okay,” he said and cleared his throat, getting ready to walk away, “Well, it was nice meeting you. I’ll be seeing you––” he glanced at Castiel and then back at Dean, “Probably never. Okay.”

He walked away quickly. When he was gone Castiel realized what he has done. He messed up Dean’s present. He let go of his hand.

“Oh God, Dean. I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I don’t know what got into me, I––”

“Are you kidding?” Dean asked and Castiel was actually afraid of what was to come, “Cas, that was awesome!”

Castiel’s head snapped up in confusion, “What?”

Dean was smiling, “You practically fought for me with Dr. Sexy! That’s the best present I could ask for,” and he kissed Castiel’s lips as if proving his words.

“Well, technically, I didn’t  _fight_  for––”

“Oh, shut up,” and Dean kissed Castiel again.

Castiel leaned into the kiss, thinking that this year he could top Dean’s present for him. However, 9 months later Dean managed to give Cas the night of his life and maybe Castiel should try even harder next year.


End file.
